Impossible Box
by PrimRueMellark
Summary: Caroline soon wakes from a coma and meets the Doctor. They soon travel together. The Doctor is always interested in Caroline's dream, she never knows why though. ( I also own this story on Watt-Pad under the name AlexGilbertSalvatore. I hope you enjoy this story :) ).
1. Chapter 1

This isn't real...nothing is. A box. A blue box stood in front of me, there was nothing else around. The only light came from the box. This is the only thing I see, I stare at it all day and night. I can't seem to move or speak, I only have my thoughts and the box to keep me company.

Sometimes I think I will never wake up. This will be my eternity. It's most likely that it will be. The box glows a little brighter, strange it never does. Why this box though, all the things in my subconscious and it chooses this box. I want to know why? What does it mean?

"Doctor" a whisper comes out of no where. And then I'm unfrozen, I can move. "Doctor." The whisper appears again.

My first instinct is to go, find somewhere else, but instead I find my self approaching the box, I feel it's blue paint and run my fingers over the wood as I walk around the large box. When I reach the front of it, I'm tempted to open it and I do...

"Doctor!" The whisper is louder as I push open the doors and I fall into a bright white light...

"DOCTOR! She's awake!" The voice shouts, I open my eyes and gasp as I take in my surroundings. I'm in a white room with chairs and flowers and baskets and balloons are everywhere. I realize there are tubes in my arms and my nostrils and I'm in a bed. But to the right of me I find my mum.

"Mum?" I ask, my voice cracks. She gives me a huge smile, and pulls me into a hug. A sharp pain hit me on my left side. I hurts so bad I let out a little yelp of pain.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" my mother voice is all worried as she lets go of me and let's me lie down.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask, even though it's obvious I'm in a hospital. But I have literally no idea what got me in here in the first place.

"What do you remember last?" My mum asks.

The Blue Box. But I know that's not what she means. I try to think, then it hits me. I was on a date with my friend Brian! Great my first date ever and I end up in a hospital. Surprised to see a 17 year old girl on her first date ever, we'll so am I.

Everyone tells me I'm beautiful and a love able person. But that's friends and family, I always wondered what everyone else thought of me. I'm mean I never found myself pretty with my medium length hair that goes just below my shoulders and curls at the ends and my bump on my nose, and I'm a decent height at 5'8". But I never thought of myself beautiful.

I was surprised when Brian asked me out. I mean he just broke up with his girlfriend since 8th grade. The only reason he asked me out was because I was his friend and I'm a girl and it was probably the only way to make her jealous. But I went with him anyways.

"I was...at the mall...with Brian, that's all I can remember". I tell her.

"Oh that reminds me Catie, Amanda, and Brian were here about two hours ago. They come every Friday". My mum smiles.

"I'm going to get Dr. Porter" She gets up to leave but before she does she kisses my forehead. The way she says 'Every Friday' makes me wonder how long I've been in here? Mum returns shortly after with a tall man who is bald. Must be the doctor.

"Caroline Watson, I'm glad to see your awake! How are you feeling?" He asks me but is busy checking the machines and writing the information down.

"A little confused, and there is a sharp pain in my left side. Why is that?" I ask. My mother lets out a sigh and speaks.

"There was some one at the mall, in insane person, out of all the people there, I've been asking why was it you? Caroline. Sweetie. You were...you were shot." She says.

It takes me a minute...

"SHOT! What do you mean I was shot!" I nearly scream but voice starts to hurt a little. Shot, out of hundreds of people, it was me that was shot! I cat believe it. My mother rubs my hand and it calms me down.

"I know sweetie, you've also been in a coma for two months due to shock and blood lose..."Mum tells me, "I'm so sorry sweetie".

For some reason I start laughing, Doctor Porter and my mum look at me like I am insane, which I probably am!  
"First date ever, and get shot and stuck in a coma, do you think that earns me a redo?" I laugh, I'm not in the mood for complaining, it's better to laugh it off.

"If it wasn't for Brian, you would've died. He some how stopped the blood flow and gotten you to the hospital." The doctor says.

Wow. Brian saved my life. Must of been an exciting first date!

"Mum, can I have my phone, to call him?" I ask. She smiles and digs through her purse

"Here Darling, the doctor and I are going to go talk and in going to call everyone and tell them your awake." She kisses my head and leaves the room with Dr. Porter.

I dial his number...  
Ring...  
Ring...  
Ring...  
Ring...

He picks up after the fourth ring. I take a deep breath. I smile at the sound of his voice...

"Mrs. Watson. Is everything ok?" He asks. I wonder how he will take it? I'm silent for a moment until his voice brings me back.

"Hello? Mrs. Watson." Brian asks. I take a deep breath.

"It's..it's me." I speak into the receiver. He doesn't speak for awhile, is he not happy that I am awake?

"Care? Caroline? Your awake!" His pice returns after some silence.

"I am. And glad to be so!" I say.

"This is incredible! How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I'm fine, my side hurts but I'll live." I reply. "Brian, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind. If you can come to the hospital? I have something to tell you."

He is silent again,"Care, I'm sorry but I'm actually out on a date with Julia, she's waiting for me to comeback." He says

I could've sworn I heard my heart crack. I've had a crush on him since 7th grade, but he always looked at me like a friend. I shouldn't be upset he's happy.

"Oh..." Is that all I can say.

"Care?" He asks.

"Oh I just wanted to thank you for saving me and bringing me to the hospital." I say.

"Caroline what are you talking about? I lost you in the crowd, when Amanda called me to tell me what happened I was in shock!" He says.

Brian didn't save me, then who did? And why?

"Oh how silly of me. I'll let you get back to your date sorry I called." I tell him

"Care, wait! I'm glad your awake." Brian tells me

"Yeah, me too." I say and I hang up. A tear reached my chin and I quickly wipe it away. So Brian is dating Julia again and some random person saved me and brought me here.  
Huh? Lot to take in after a month in a coma.

The rest of the evening was me and mum catching up. Dad was out of town so he and my brother will be coming to tomorrow along with the rest of my family and friends.

Mum asked If Brian would be coming,but I told her he had to I out of town. She knows how long I've had feelings for him. And I don't want to tell we the real reason either.  
Mum soon leaves to get something to eat and so i can get some sleep.

But I can't seem to get sleep. My mind wonders to Brian, my savior, and the blue box. I want to fall asleep so maybe I will be able to see it again, and what's inside.

I here footsteps, thinking it's my mum I turn around. Instead I see a tall figure, I can't see his face, he's wearing a bow tie. And his hair is up in a funny way.

"Hello?" I ask the man. I jump as the bathroom door opens and my mum steps out.

"Caroline? Are you okay? Who were you talking to." She asks me.

"I was talking to" I point to where the man was standing. But he was gone. Where'd he go? "Never mind mum." I say.

"Go back to sleep honey. And get some rest" My mum says. And I do.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys here's my next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!)

"Are you having any fun?" I ask Brian? He stops us.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I'm having fun." He tells me.

"I was just curious making sure your alright. And I'm your friend, and you know I'm here for you right?" I tell him.

He smiles and kisses me on my cheek. I knew my cheeks turned a crimson color so my shoes all became a sudden interest to me.

"I know." He smiles, his hands bring my face to his. And I'm choking on a breath. Millions of butterfly's are in my stomach. Is he really going to kiss me?

I jump as I here people scream throughout the mall. As I turn to look around hundreds of people are running. Brian grabs my hand and we head to the crowd.

"Come on!" He shouts over the roar of screams. I suddenly get pushed on the ground by a man. I keep getting kicked by everyone running by. I can faintly here Brian, scream 'Caroline'.

I am finally managed to get up. As I do I take in my surroundings. There are people running in from all directions. As I try to look for Brian but I can't as people keep bumping into me. All of a sudden a gun shot goes off and a hurling scream fills the air. That is when my feet take off running.

I run a couple of feet and then I manage to see Brian's blond hair through the crowd. I open my mouth to call is name. But it never comes instead I scream.

I jolt up in bed sweating and screaming as a pain shoots up my left side. I take a look around I'm still in the hospital. I put my hand on my side but that doesn't help the pain.

"Caroline? Sweetie are you okay?" My father rushes into the room while spilling coffee onto his tie. He sits on the bed next to me and smooths my mahogany hair down.

"Nightmare." I say flatly even though I'm still shaking. My dad's eyes are filled with worry.

"You haven't had a nightmare since you 5. I'm sure they'll go away in no time, probably do to PTS." My dad reassures me. He's right though, when I was a little girl I had these horrible nightmares. Sometimes they weren't even scary but they were something from the past or I would dream of something horrible an end up hearing about it on the news.

"I'm glad your here dad." I say as I hug him but let out a little cry because if my wound.

"I'm going to get a nurse." My dad tells me,"Will you be okay for a second?" He asks. I nod in reply.

I keep thinking about that dream I had. It was so real. Maybe that's what happened and everything will come back to me in bits of pieces.

My dad comes in followed by a blond hair girl who looks no older than me. She hands me some pills and I take them. My dad tells me mum went home to sleep and she should be here a little later. My dad tells me to go back to sleep. I take a look at the wall clock and notice that it's 4 in the morning.

I nod and lay down on the surprisingly soft hospital pillow. But I don't sleep, not because I've been sleeping for months but because I'm scared about my dreams. I drift of into thought about the blue box.

I ask my dad to call mum and tell her to bring my sketchbook and pencils. Mum and my brother come soon after and I ask for them as soon as they enter the room.

I quickly look through all my blue pencils and try to find the one that looks exactly like the box. Surprisingly there isn't one shade of blue that matches the box. I decide to pick one that is lighter than the real shade.

I get to work on box and take my time because I want this to be perfect, like an exact picture from my mind.

Throughout the day my family visits. Even though I'm so happy to see all of them I wish they would leave. I just want to be alone with my thoughts. I think I'll be ready to see them in a couple of days. Until then I just rather be alone.

My mum and my dad stayed with me today while my brother walked annoyingly around the hospital asking when he they can leave. My mum finally gave in and took him home, I told my dad I'll be fine until morning and he can check on me in the morning. He reluctantly agreed to go home and get some rest.

I was finally about to close my eyes again dreading for the nightmares to come but a knock on the door kept me from them. Brian appeared in the doorway. A smile reaches my lips but soon fades when Julia appears from behind him.

Julia and I stare at each other, both wearing fake smiles. Brian looks uncomfortable. He comes over to hug me, Julia stays in the corner playing with her phone.

"Careful." I tell him as he hugs me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. I shrug.

"Sore but ready to get out of here,  
I'm being released tomorrow night, and I'll be at school on Friday." I smile. So does he.

"Sorry we came so late, we were driving by and I just needed to see you." He says. He gestures to my bed as if to asking if he can sit down. I nod my head, he sits at the end by my feet, in the corner of my eye I see Julia shift uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Brian we should get going, she looks tired and needs her rest." Julia says trying to urge him to leave.

"Julia give us a second, we only just got here." He tells her. She rolls her eyes and goes back to her phone.

"I'm glad you came, sorry about the call yesterday. I must of sounded like a lunatic." I tell him. He smiles and puts his hand on my leg resting it there.

"Nah, I was just glad to here your voice. You look so alive now. When you were in the coma you looked so dead." He says.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks.

"Of course, your my best friend." I tell him. Julia holds back a laugh. I role my eyes at her.

"When I was here maybe 3 weeks ago, your mum was here and she went to get tea for us. It was just me and we'll sleepy you. I was sitting there. And...I could've sworn you grabbed my arm and your eyes were a bright blue instead of your brown eyes. You whispered something. I think it was 'Doctor' and then you went still and passed out again. I went to get the Doctors and they said it was impossible that you woke up there was no brain activity." He finishes.

Strange I never remember waking up. But I have a feeling that he is right something happened.

"Wow, maybe you were tired and you fell asleep." I tell him. But him mentioning my eyes were blue...I wonder.

"Just curiosity what kind of blue were my eyes?" I ask.

He laughs and shakes his head, "We'll I've never seen this color in my life it was an incredible color one I've never seen before." He tells me.

I wonder if it's the same color as the box. But it couldn't be. That's impossible.

"Brian, we should get going if we are to catch the movie." Julia speaks up.

"Actually Julia, I was thinking that we rain check. I was just wondering if it's okay with Care if I stay and catch up. You can take my car home, I'll find a way home later" He tells her, she stares at him in disbelief. I sit there awkwardly. She storms over to him and puts her hand out and Brian hands her the keys. She snatches them and storms out of the room.

"We'll then..." I say after a moment of silence.

"She can be..." He trailed off.

"Yeh." I finish knowing what he wanted to say.

"It's okay that I stay right." He asks. I look at him in disbelief.

"Of course." I smile. And for no apparent reason we both turn into a fit of laughter. I soon have to stop because the pain in my side is unbearable.

For most of the night we sit there eating nothing but junk food my family brought throughout the day. We watch movies and Brian catches me up on what's been happening in the world. It felt nice to laugh and be with him like old times.

We soon get tired and both go to sleep, I offer Brian to share my bed but he says he doesn't want to intrude. So he pulls up a chair and I give him a pillow and he puts his feet up to rest on my bed. And his feet rest near mine.

We talk for some more until he falls asleep. I lay down for awhile. Not thinking about the box, Brian's dream, or being shot. I just lay there smiling like an idiot. I soon feel like I'm being watched so I turn to the door. The man is there again.

I sit up and ignore the pain. His face is hidden by the shadows again. He's wearing a tweed jacket and a vest and with a bow tie again.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

He doesn't move. It feels like this is a dream but I know that this person in front of my is real.

"Who are you? Please tell me?" I beg. I strange sensation comes over me. And I feel I know him and we have a connection. I soon shake the feeling. We end up staring at each other for what feels like hours. Even though his face is covered by shadows.

The man steps forward.  
And makes a loud sound as he knocks over a chart from the door. He quickly turns to leave.

"Wait don't go!" I call after him. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I realize Brian is awake.

"Care what's wrong?" His voice is filled with worry.

I point, to the door.

"There was a man there." I tell him.

"There's no one there." Brian reassures me. He lays me back down.

"I swear." I mumble under my breath.

He places a kiss on my forehead as I lay down I face the door. I know the man was there but why? Why didn't he speak? Why did he come? Why can't I see his face? These questions fill my mind. I end up staring at the door all night hoping the man would return.


	3. Chapter 3

(Here is my next chapter! Hope you guys review! I would love to hear from you.)

I don't know how long it's been since I've been staring at the door. It feels like just minutes, but I know it's been hours. I can tell because of the sun seeping through the closed windows.

The man didn't return the rest of the night. This just makes me think that he was apart of my dream. I sit up, and smooth my hair out of my face. But why am I seeing this man? What does he have to do with any of this?

Out of the corner of my eye, where I never look I see the clipboard the man knocked over as he ran away. So he was here! I'm not dreaming of him. I'm a little creeped out now, knowing he has been coming here watching me sleep. But I know that's not the real reason.

I glance over at Brian still sleeping. I still can't believe he stayed the night at my bedside in an uncomfortable hospital chair. He really must care. I stare at him as he opens his eyes. His blue ones meet my chocolate ones. He smiles as he sits up and turns around and cracks his back. He does that a lot.

"Morning sleepy head." I greet him and ruffle his hair.

"Hey now! Not the hair!" He jokes as he goes to smooth it.

"Oh please, it was already a mess." I laugh.

"Did you get any sleep?" Brian asks me. I'm a terrible liar and he knows it!

"Totally, I slept like a baby. Didn't have a single dream. I slept through the night as if I were sleeping on a cloud." I say. It sounds convincing so I'm proud with my self.

Brian gives me a look that tells me he knows I told a lie.

"What?" I ask him as I sit up in bed.

"Your lying." I open my mouth but he beats me to saying something, "Don't try to deny it, you always talk to fast when you lie." He smiles knowing he won this battle. Damn it! I actually thought I convinced him.

"Care did you really get any sleep? Or did you stare at that doorway all night?" He asks. I don't even have to answer, the look on my face says it all.

He gets up and takes his/my pillow off the chair and he fluffs it and puts it behind my head. He tells me to lay down and I do. He takes the blankets and tucks them around me so I can't move.

"Now that your tucked in. Go to sleep and I will go find us some breakfast." He tells me. He kisses my forehead and I sigh wishing he was my boyfriend instead of Julia's.

"I'll close my eyes but that doesn't guarantee I will fall asleep!" I call after him. He laughs.

"Try Care!" He calls back.

I just lay into the pillow and stare at the ceiling, no matter how hard I fight it, sleep takes over me and drags me under.

It's really hard to breath and I'm gasping for breath. My visions blurry and all I hear are screams. There's this warm sensations on my side an when my hand finds it it's covered in sticky substance which I know of course is blood.

This is it, I'm going to die. What will my family think? How will they take it? How long before my friends forget me? I try to find a place for my vision to rest on but I can't see everything is too blurry.

Just as I think I'm about to close my eyes for the very last time, a voice catches my attention. I look toward the figure running to me.

"Brian?" I barely manage I get the word out. The person that comes over kneels beside me.

"No, no, no. I can't lose you too Caroline Watson." My eyes are closed now, but from the voice I can't tell it's not Brian, but his name reaches my lips anyways.

"Brian?" I ask again but this time it's barely a whisper. The figure kisses my forehead.

"No, not me. I'm the Doctor." The voice says. I hear a a sound and through my eye kids I mange to see a green light. And then it feels like a weight of bricks is put on my side.

The feel a pair of strong arms lift me up. The man titled the Doctor whispers into my ear, "Just rest Caroline Watson."

I gasp as I open my eyes. I sit up slowly. A Doctor rescued me? These are beginning to feel like my dreams when I was little again.

Is it possible that the man from my nights here were the so called Doctor? I can't be positive because I could only hear him in my dream, my vision was blurry. I need to know for sure though, I need to thank him, and ask him all of my 'Why?'.

"Ok so now I know why you want to get out of here! Hospital food is terrible. So I called your mum and she more than willingly agreed to bring breakfast! Until then, an apple!" Brian says. His voice breaking me from my thoughts.

"For you my lady." He says as he gets down on one knee and hands me mine while taking a bite of his own. I laugh at his silliness. I wonder if I should tell him.

"Your a dork you know that?" I say, of course he isn't. He's the most popular guy in school. I'm surprised we're even friends.

"Brian I half to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else." I tell him, my tone way more serious.

"Your not pregnant are you? Because I think the Doctors should know then." He smirks. He can be so disgusting sometimes.

"What!? No! Your the only guy I've ever gone out with" I say it before I even realize those words got out of my mouth, even he doesn't know he was my first date. He looks at me and smiles.

"Really?" He says says sounding surprised.

"That's beside the point," I cut him off trying desperately to change the conversation, "I wanted to tell you...No wait...Just...Remember how I had those nightmares when I was 5" I finally manage to get out. He nods his head. Looking worried, he knows I hated those nightmares.

"I think there coming back...I mean I remember or trying to remember what happened. I remember our conversation out almost..." I cut my self off realizing what I'm about to say. "I mean us getting separated." I say instead.

"Then when I was in the coma I saw..." I don't know if I should tell him.

"What did you see Care?" Brian asks. I look at him and do my best to lie.

"I saw darkness." I say, "Nothing was there." I finish. He looks at me, great he knows I'm lying.

"That doesn't mean you'll see darkness again." He says. He believed me! Awesome, guess there's a first or everything.

He takes my hand into his, "I'm sorry, and before you say 'why are you sorry' and 'it's not you fault', I wanted to say I'm sorry I left you there. I never went back in to look for you, they evacuated the entire mall. I was in the parking lot for hours looking for you. I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect to you. I'm never going to let that happen again." He tells me. I can't help put smile and hug him.

"I know" I whisper. We stare at each other which feels like forever until he finally leans in and so do I. This is it, we're actually going to kiss.

"Why hello you two." A voice at the door startles us. We both jump and bang our heads against each other.

"Mum!" I say.

"Mrs. Watson!" Brian says the same time I do.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to see what time your being released." Mum says, she smiles at us.

"I'm sorry about her." I say.

"No it's fine, we actually spent a lot of time together while you were under." Brian says.

"Dear god! What'd she say about me?" I say as I dramatically cover a pillow with my face.

The rest of the day was filled with nurses and doctors testing me. Making sure I would be ready to go home. Brian had to leave because Julia was picking him up, and didn't want any angry phone calls from if he denied her offer.

Later that night I was changing into some clothes my mum brought me. Just some sweat pants and a T-shirt. I was finally going home. But i wouldn't be able to do anything, the doctor ordered me to bed rest but I also had to go outside and have a daily walk.

"You ready to go sweet heart?l" mum asked me.

"Yeah." I say. Apparently it is mandatory that a patient like me is needed to get wheeled out of the hospital. So when mum wheels me out. I take aloof at the clip board hanging from the door, that someone must of put up after the man named the Doctor knocked it over.

There's a green sticky note on it that wasn't there before. I quickly grab it as mum wheels me by.

"What's that Caroline?" She asks.

"Just a note Brian left me." I lie, mum knows it but doesn't question anything.

On the sticky notes is written...

46'N 36'E 45" 32'

There coordinates...

( I wonder what they are for? P.S those numbers are just random I have actually no idea where they are exactly. But anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review! I would love to hear your thoughts and I ideas!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Here's my next chapter! I would still love to here from you!)

This is probably the most boring time of my life! My parents are letting me do nothing! I'm under watch 24/7. Mum or dad sits with me in my room. And they call it, 'bonding', I call it 'boredom.'

Thursday, was my last day of prison, my dad was out of town and mum had to go to work so she was actually debating on getting a sitter! A sitter for crying out loud!

"Mum! Please, I'll be fine alone. I'll be alone tomorrow why not have a day head start?" I plead with her that morning.

"But who will get you food and take you on your walk?" She says back.

"Mum! I'm not a dog! I can feed myself, and it's not that hard to walk up and down the street!" I say, she needs to just GO!

"Mum just go!" I finally scream! I grab one of the many pillows from my bed and toss it at her and it hits the wall behind her.

"Fine! You have your phone, call me. And I'll send someone to check up on you." Mum says an she finally leaves the house but it's not until I can her her car engine far off into the distance when I take a breath.

I get of my bed and run across my room and grab my computer that dad got me for Christmas. I hate my computer I can never figure anything out. I sit on my bed cris-cross apple sauce and turn the damn thing on.

After entering my idiotic password, I look for the internet icon, having no idea what it looks like. After minutes of struggling I scream in frustration and lay back into my sea of pillows.

"That's not going to help you know that?" A familiar voice startles me. I let out a scream and shoot up from the bed and fall onto the floor.

I look up to see Brian smirking at me in the door way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I toss a pillow at him and ends up hitting him in the face but he doesn't flinch.

"The computers not going to answer your distress call you know that right?" Brian says as he comes over and and sits on my bed and takes my computer in his lap.

"Thanks for the help." I mumble as I climb up on my bed. I reach for my computer and try to grab it from his grip. But sadly, he's stronger then me and doesn't let go of it.

"Why are you using your computer? You hate this kind of technology. You're up to something aren't you?"  
He asks me. The coordinates...

"Why aren't you in school?" I fire one back. And I'm curious on why he is here.

"I couldn't wait another day to see you, and your mum has been so protective of you lately." He tells me and pokes my nose.

"So you decided to ditch class?" I poke his nose as well. He laughs.

"It was actually my mums idea." He says. I love his mum, she is so kind and sweet, she somehow looks and is like Mrs. Weasley from the Harry Potter series.

"Does Julia know?" I just had to ask. He sighs.

"Does she have to know everything?" He says. I smile at his rebellious state, he must get that from me.

"So back to my original question, why so interested in the internet?" He asks again, I have to tell him, but be subtle, I remind myself.

"Here." I hand him the green sticky note with the coordinates that I found in the hospital. I've been meaning to find the location but mum an dad have been watching my every moves.

"Coordinates? What's so special about these?" He eyes me. God I'm lying again to him I hate this, I'll have to lie but not lie at the same time. I have no idea how this is going to play out.

"I found them in the hospital, and I'm just curious." I say. Not a lie but not the whole truth.

"Care?" He eyes me. Ugh I wish he would stop doing that.

"I've been stuck in here all week. I've got nothing better to do!" I complain hoping he complies and helps me with the damn internet.

"Fine I feel your sympathy. I would've shot my self if this was me." He uses the word 'shot' in a joke, I don't actually know how I feel about that, but he reads my face.

"Caroline I'm so sorry, you know I don't mean it. I say the stupidest things sometimes, you know that." Brian continues to apologies, after I think he's done kissing my feet I speak up.

"Brian your stupid, but your my best friend, so I forgive you." I tell him.

"Anyways I'm going to teach you how to use the internet."

I look at the screen but lean in to get a closer look, that's when I realize how close I am to him and I tense but somehow don't move away. And Brian makes no move on pushing me away.

"So..." I start not knowing how to continue. "How do I search for the coordinates?" I ask him.

"So you click on this icon here and it opens up a search engine." Brian says.

"What's a search..." I can't finish.

"You type what you want to know in it and it brings you to a list of sights." He says. I nod. We're still really close.

"So we are going to Google Earth. Google is a search engine, and Google Earth shows anyplace on Earth via satellite." He explains to me. Wow. Helpful for our situation.

"So let me plug these numbers in and..." His fingers type rapidly on the keypad.

This is it, after a week of impatience of not knowing what these numbers mean. I sit there waiting for the message the so called Doctor wants me to know.

"Here it is, it's a field. The one next to our high school." He says.

"There's nothin there." I say disappointed. I guess they were just random numbers. Probably random hospital numbers a nurse wrote down.

"Sorry Care, I hope you didn't get your hopes up to find a large pink bunny somewhere." He jokes to lighten the mood. I'm upset but I kind of knew that nothing would happen.

"It was just something to do." I sigh and put my computer on my table next to my bed.

"So now what?" I ask.

"We'll we could paint nails, talk about hair, oh and we could talk about boys!" Brian says in his girl voice which he knows makes me laugh so hard.

"You nerd!" I hit him with a pillow.

"Oh we're going there aren't we?" He smirks and starts to tickle me. I scream and laugh and I can't stop, I'm the ticklelish person ever!

"BRIAN! STOP!" I yell knowing he won't, he keeps tickling me an I'm trying to kick him off of me. It hurts but I can't stop laughing.

"NEVER!" He yells back. He's laughing to at my pain.

We laugh and I'm screaming in actual pain now because of my wound. It's been so much better but now it hurts like hell!

"Ok Brian! That's enough! My wound." I breath out. And he stops. He's on top of me, and were both breathing hard.

"We'll that was fun." He breaths. He's an inch away from my face an I can't help but glance down at his lips.

"Same." I let out.

We stare at each other but neither of us dared to take that one little step.

Ding...  
Ding...  
Ding...  
Ding...

The doorbell breaks us from the trance. He rolls off of me. And I sit up and.

"That must be my aunt I that's suppose to check up on me." I say.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I tell him an head to the door.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon." He calls after me as I head down the stairs. I can't help but smile. Although I love my aunt but I hope she leaves so i can 'hang' with Brian.

The door bell starts to ding again as I make towards it.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses." I yell over the bell.

I open the door and my breath catches in my throat.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

(Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Left you off with a little clift hanger! Hope you review!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry about that! I hope to get back on track!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

My voice is still stuck. It's him, it's really him. He's here at my door. I knew he was real. But I have to make sure. I reach up and poke his forehead. Just to make sure he's real.

The Doctor goes cross eyed as he follows my fingers as I poke him. He's real.

"We'll, hello to you too." The Doctor says and smiles at me.

"Why do I keep seeing you." I ask.

"What do you mean? This is first time I've ever seen you Caroline." He tells me.

"Ha! You know my name." I point out.

"Of course I know your name. Who doesn't!" He says. Now it's getting a little creepy.

"Ok that's a little stalker like." I say.

"Why are you here Doctor." I ask. Why did you save me?

"I wanted to see you in your recovery?" He says simply.

"How did you know I was injured?" I ask. Now I know he is the one that saved me. I'm sure of it.

"I...I...shut up!" He gets awkward.

"I didn't say anything." I say confused.

"You were thinking it." He says.

"Why'd you save me? You risk your life in a middle of a shooting." I demand. I want the answer to this. I think I deserve some answers. Especially from him.

"You were bleeding" he states.

"I was bleeding. There's another reason isn't there?" I say not believing him.

"Why wouldn't I save a bleeding girl." He states.

"That still doesn't explain how you know me." I fire at him bitter. Why does he keep avoiding the question.

"Dreams." The Doctor says.

"Dreams? You've met me in a dreams?" I say. "How is that possible?"

"You know the answer to that Caroline." He says and stares at me. His chin catches my attention. It's an odd chin.

"Okay were done now." i say. As much as I want answers from him, he is just acting to... I don't know. Its time for him to leave. I shut the door as soon as he is about to reply. He keeps rapidly banging on the front door.

"Caroline! Caroline!" He yells although his voice is muted from the door.

I stand there not knowing what to do next. Do I open the door or do I let him leave. It takes me a minute and I realize that the knocking has stopped. I rush to open the front door, no ones there and there was no sign of the Doctor's presents expect for the small box on the door mat. There's a blue note on top.

Please

Please what? Listen to him talk about dreams? How he knows me? I want to, I really want to listen to him. But I think it's best that I don't.

I pick up the small box. I'm curious what's in it so I bring it into the house.

Smack. I run into something and drop the box.

"Care? You ok? Sorry I ran into you" Brian says as he helps me stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and no I should've watched were I was going." I brush off.

"Wow. I was expecting a punch or something. Are you okay? Who was at the door?" He asks me. I punch him.

"Okay there's the punch." He laughs. And so do I.

"Yeah just some." I can't lie, he'll know, "guy came to give me a package." I say. I think I should just lie like this for now on. Well it's not a lie, just not the whole truth.

He looks at me not sure, but catches the box I dropped on the floor. He bends down and picks it up for me.

"Oh, you must've dropped this." He hands me the box. I take it from him.

"Thank you." I say.

"Do you know what it is?" He asks.

"No idea." I reply. I weigh the box In my hand, it's very light.

"Ok so I'm going to go grab some lunch. Be back in half in hour, yeah?" He asks. And grabs his shoes.

"Yeah." I say. Still staring at the box, I head to the stair case.

"Need any help?" Brian asks. I give him a look that's says, 'Are you serious?', "Guess not then." He laughs and heads out to grab lunch.

I rush upstairs eager to open the box. I jump on my bed and put the box in front of me.

After hesitating I open the box. Inside there was multiple pieces. They looked like they were broken. Must've happened when I dropped the box.

I take two pieces out and exam them. They seem to be made out of some sort of ceramics. The pieces have some sort of engraving or marking on them.

I take all the pieces out, there's about eleven of them. I lay them all out.

On each piece there seems to be some curved lines. It takes me awhile to try to place them together.

In the end it was a ceramic square with black curved lines. The lines formed a large circle with another one in the upper hand corner over lapping the other one with another circle with in that. Just a lot of circles with in circles.

What the hell does this mean? What's this supposed to tell me? There has to be a meaning to this. I grab my computer from the floor. Okay, so click this symbol.

"Type in the search engine..." I mumble under my breath. I type in a description of the the circles.

Nothing comes up. I spend 20 minutes screaming at my laptop. And angrily typing on my computer like the running of the bulls.

"Internet problems again?" Brian's voice comes from the door.

"No! Just there's nothing on the internet!" I exclaim. Brian laughs and shakes his head and puts the bag of food on my desk.

"Nothing on the internet? Wow, you really don't...what's this?" He asks. I look at him, he's eyeing the broken plate.

"Oh...it's a..." I can't finish, I don't know what to say.

"Caroline, please don't lie to me. Not again." Brian tells me, he states at me, like his eyes are looking into mine searching for the truth hidden behind.

"I...I...Theres nothing to be told." I state my voice shaking.

"Caroline please." He begs me.

"I've been seeing things, when I was in the coma I've only saw one thing, never any thing else. A box." I tell him. I can't lie to him anymore, lies don't keep anyone safe they only keep you apart.

"A box?" Brian asks.

"Yes, a blue box. Then I woke up to the word Doctor, and every night in the hospital I've saw this man who called himself the Doctor."

"Care, maybe it was just a doctor. I mean you were in a hospital." He laughs.

"That's the thing though Brian, he isn't a doctor. He came today. He gave me the box. He was the one who saved me, he knows me." I finish. I'm afraid of what he thinks but in the same way he can help me.

"Care it sounds like this guys stalking you." He says protectively.

"We need to tell someone about this." Brian says and grabs his phone. I quickly snatch it from him.

"Care give it back." Brian tells me.

"No! You can't!" I say. There's something I need to figure out, and I can't do that if he's behind bars.

"I just don't want the attention." I beg. "Let's wait and see if it gets any worse. I promise to call you if it does."

"I don't know." Brian says.

"Please." I beg again.

"Fine, I'm not happy about it but what ever you want." He agrees. I have to hide a smile.

"Let's forget about it and watch a film and of course eat that hamburger you got me?" I ask. Hoping he did. He nods and laughs.

"Yes, I was assuming you wanted something greasy after two months of eating out of a machine and your mums green salads." Brian jokes. He's right though I'm dying for food!  
I shove him off the bed in the direction of our food.

He shakes his head and grabs the eleven pieces of ceramics and tosses them in them with the rest I my rubbish in a bin behind my door.

"Your not keeping anything that creep gave you." Brian decides for me.

"Ok..." Is the only response I could think of. I guess I won't find out what those circles mean.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring

I look over to my phone but it's not mine that's ringing.

"It's Julia." Brian says as he takes his phone into the hall.

I hear him telling her that he's sick and doesn't feel well. I can't help but laugh over her pondering questions at him. Asking him why and how he's sick.

I lift my self off my bed to go grab my food. On my way to my desk I can't help but notice the ceramic pieces in the trash...

So here's another one of my chapters! I hope you enjoyed. I hope to have the next one up very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Children...here is my next chapter...hope to hear reviews from you guys! I would really appreciate it!

Today is my first day back to school. I've missed two months, so I'm behind in my last year and I have a tutor everyday on Wednesdays.

My mum wants it to be EVERYDAY! But I'm smart enough to get caught up on my own.

My parents already left for work, mum wouldn't go with out a fight. Dad eventually dragged her to work. My friend Catie should be here soon to drive me to school, I haven't seen her in months. We've talked on the phone but we could never find the time to see each other.

Honk!  
Honk!

I grab my bag and head toward the door, I smile as I see Catie standing out side her car! I run over to her and give her a huge hug!

"Catie!" I exclaim.

"Caroline!" Catie says.

"Do not say, 'how are you'. I forbid that, I've heard that enough in the last week." I tell her.

"I'm not as dumb as I look." She says.

"You look great, by the way." Catie compliments me.

I still have a huge bandage on my side so I ended up in a skirt and a sweater. Nothing fancy.

"You know I hate fashion." I sigh as I get into the passenger seat of her car.

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking you shopping for the Snowflake Dance." Catie says as she starts the car.

"No! You can't make me." I say firmly. I hate dances, I can't dance, I hate dresses, I hate the people there, I hate everything about it.

"Too late, your mum already gave me some money to get your dress. We're going tonight." Catie informs me as we drive to class.

"Why tonight?" I groan.

"The dance is tomorrow." She says.

Great now I have to cancel my plans. I was planning to catch up on my shows that I missed and maybe do some research on the ceramic plate.

After Brian left I took the plates out of the trash and put them in my drawer, but I ended up putting them in my bag so I have them with me today.

"But what about my shows?" I complain, hopping she will understand, we watch the same thing.

"After the dance we will have a marathon, okay?" Catie says.

I groan in response.

"We will only stay for an hour okay?" Catie says.

"Fine, so did anyone ask you?" I know she so wanted a date for this, she's been talking about all the time before I was shot.

"Yes! Peter did! I'm so happy, I have so many ideas for a dress. But I need your opinion so that's why your coming." Catie says, for the rest of the ride to school she goes on and on about her and Peter, she's has had a crush in him for 4 years. So I know how she's feeling. It's like me and Brian.

Speaking of him, as we pull in to the parking lot I see him walking up the steps with his friend Kyle. Catie catches my eye.

"So have you heard?" Catie says slowly, I know exactly what she's talking about.

"Yup. Him and Julia." I say, "he told me."

"He did? When did you guys talk?" Catie asks.

Oops. I guess I never told her about his hospital visit and his appearance at my house.

"He came to visit me at the hospital and home." I say slowly, knowing she's going to explode.

"What!? Your mum said no visitors! I can't believe that! Did he come over when he was 'absent' from classes?" She asks.

"Yeah, both were surprise visits though." I say.

"Ah true love." Catie sings.

"Shut-up! He has has a girlfriend you know." I say and hit her in the shoulder.

"Yeah, you." Catie says. I roll my eyes at her. I grab my bag as I step out of the car. Huh, I never thought I would miss this place. I'm actually glad to be back.

"Ready?" Catie appears at my side.

"Yeah." I say.

"Guys! Wait up!" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I can't help but smile.

One of my best friends Amanda is running to catch up with us.

"Caroline!" She says as she gives me a hug. Oh my god it's so good to see her.

"Catie texted me and I'm not going to ask." She smiles.

"Good. I've heard that way to many times and I'm sure I'm going to hear it way more today." I smile. We all laugh.

Throughout the day people have been staring at me and giving me sympathy smiles. Some of them are real and some people are just faking it trying to be concerned.

I started counting on how many times I've heard the question, 'How are you'. I stopped counting after 34.

It took me awhile to remember my classes and where they were. In most of my classes they are starting a new unit so that'll be easy.

Now it's time to go to my last class, global. It's an easy class and my only one with Brian, and Julia. Julia is really nice but she hates anyone (girls) who is too friendly with Brian. So she hates me.

"Care! Come sit here." Brian calls to me as soon as I enter the room.

Were the first ones in here, I remember our teacher doesn't usually get here until the bell ring.

I take the seat next to the window, he sits on my left and another empty desk to his left. The desks are in rows of three.

"Hey." I smile as I set my bag down.

"How's your first day back?" He says.

"Fine." I lie.

"Care?" He says.

"It's terrible! Everyone is so annoying. They keep asking me how I am. I'm obviously fine or I wouldn't be here." I rant as the room starts to fill in.

He laughs. "We'll at least the days almost over." He says. I groan.

"Can't we skip this class. Please." I beg.

"No, you need to learn. We can hang out later if you want?" He asks.

"I would love to," Brian smiles. "But I can't, I have to go dress shopping.

"The snow dance thing?" He asks.

"Sadly." I sigh.

"Being forced?" He asks. I nod my head.

"So anyone ask you?" Brian asked, this question took me back.

"Nope. But I could careless." I say. Because the only guy I would go with is taken. But it doesn't stop what words fall out of my lips.

"So your bringing..." I get cut off.

"Me." I turn to see Julia sit on the other side next to Brian.

She leans over and gives Brian a long lingering kiss, I'm about to barf up my lunch.

"Mr. Gram and Miss Sanford please no public display of affection in the classroom, please." Our teacher Mr. Forward announces causing Brian to go red in the face and Julia pleased with herself. I roll my eyes.

"Now that's over, we will be starting our video unit of Ancient Rome today. And I would also like to welcome back, Miss Caroline Watson." Mr. Forward said in my direction, all eyes on me. I force a small smile as everyone goes and focuses on their own thing.

"Just ignore them." Brian whispers.

"Already am." I reply, throughout the class a boring video about Ancient Rome plays. I have no interest on paying attention. I doodle on my paper and pass notes with Brian while Julia isn't paying attention.

As I look at the clock not even half of the class passed by, this is going to be forever. I then take my attention toward the window. It's the field next to our school. It goes on for about a half a mile. But something's there in the field.

Something blue.

So boring chapter I know, but the next two I'm really excited for! Hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

(Here's my next chapter! So the next couple of chapters is really where the story starts!)

As I look at the clock not even half of the class passed by, this is going to be forever. I then take my attention toward the window. It's the field next to our school. It goes on for about a half a mile. But something's there in the field.

Something blue.

That's not possible. The blue it's familiar, it's almost the color of the box.

"The box, it can't be." I mumble not even knowing those words came out.

"What's that?" Brian whispers.

"It's...nothing" I say, I don't even look at him.

"Mr. Gram and Miss Watson, did you have something to say?" Mr. Forward announces.

"Uh..nothing..." Brian can't finish.

"There's this pain in my side, may I go down to the infirmary?" I say all the sudden.

"Oh yes of course, Miss Watson go ahead." My teacher gestures toward the door.

I grab my bag and rush to the classroom door, not looking behind. As I rush down the halls and outside the building thinking of how I'm going to do this. I mean if this is the box I've dreamt about how could it be here, in an empty field next to our school.

'Empty field next to our school' I think. The coordinates! The coordinates the Doctor left for me. He has to have a connection to the box, it could be his.

As I run in the field, my legs start scratching up. The blue starts to get more visible, and as I get closer I just know it.

I move my legs faster, and come to a complete stop as I reach my destination. It's the box, the impossible box.

It's very tall and wide. The box says it's a, 'Police Call Box'. What ever that means. I reach into my bag and fumble for it. I pull out my drawing of the box I did in the hospital.

This confirms it. This is what my subconscious wanted me to stare at for two months. I stand there staring at the box, it's feels comforting to be doing this again. I feel at rest. I start to walk around it with my hand feeling it's paint. I can't believe it, this is the box. But how is it connected to the Doctor.

When I return to the front, I go to open the the doors. There had to be something in here that the Doctor wants me to find.

I pull on the handle, but it's locked. I hear a slight humming sound, that sounds almost alive. Strange, now it only wants me to make this box open.

I groan in frustration, I keep on trying to open the doors, but it's not budging. The humming sounds irritated. As I try to open the doors for the tenth time, it still doesn't open.

"Why won't you open?" I yell.

I go to bang on the doors but my hand stops mid air. The doors swing open, and it's him, it's really him.

It's the Doctor.

"What are you doing? You're going to hurt her!" The Doctor says to me.

"Hurt the box? It's just wood." I say.

"No, it's not just wood. It's the TARDIS." The Doctor says as he pets the siding.

"Tarter what?" I ask.

"TARDIS." The Doctor says.

"Why are you in a box?" I ask. The Doctor steps out and shuts the door behind hIm.

"I live here of course!" The Doctor gestures toward the TARDIS.

"You live in a box?" I ask with disbelief.

"We'll yes." He says like I was an idiot.

This Doctors a mad man with a box!

"You're mad." I say.

"But yet you still came looking for me." He says. He's right, I did come looking for him. I came to look for answers.

"You've been following me. You were at the hospital watching me sleep and you know where I live." I say,

"Because I know you." The doctor whispers.

"See! That's why I'm here. You need to answer my questions." I say firmly. The Doctor nods.

"You're right. You must think I'm mad! We'll of course I am a mad man." He says.

"Thank you." I'm relieved.

"Come on then." The Doctor says as he claps his hands. And goes to unlock the doors of the box.

"Excuse me? I'm not getting in that box with you." I state. He's insane expecting me to get in there with him.

"Come on. What if I told you inside was one of the answers to your questions." He wines. As stubborn as I am I nod.

Te Doctor grins and snaps his fingers and the door swings open. I jump, how'd he do that.

"Ladies first." He says and gestures inside. I can't believe I'm doing this. My mother ways told me not to go anywhere with a stranger. Especially a mad man with a box.

I step through the box. It's...it's incredible. There's a giant room inside of it. All these lights and in the center there's these controls and buttons and a giant tube. It's not real, it can't be, it's impossible.

"I know, I know. This is the TARDIS, it's my ship, it can travel through time and space." The Doctor says impressed with himself as he runs around the panel in the middle.

I drop my bag and run out if the box. I turn and face it. It's smaller, I run around it and it's smaller.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I laugh as I run back into the TARDIS. This is incredible.

"How does it work?" I ask.

"Time Lord Engineering."Doctor says as comes in front of me.

"Time Lord?" I ask.

"So many questions, I love questions. A time lord is why I am, I'm from a planet named Gallifrey." The Doctor says.

He's an alien! Oh my goodness! That's impossible, but after what I've seen it believe it.

"You okay with that?" He asks.

"You being an alien? Yeah...no? I don't know, maybe?" I say, a box that can travel through time and space driven by a mad alien. What a first day back to school.

"Can really? Really travel through space?" I ask in disbelief.

"And time, but yeah. Exciting huh?" He asks.

"A lot to take in." I breath.

The Doctor smiles. "So I believe you had some questions for me?"

My questions! I forgot about them. I was a a little bit distracted by the presence of an alien and a box that's bigger on the inside.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Same way you know mine." He says simply.

The dream, it was a memory.

"It wasn't a dream though, it was a memory." I say confused, if he knows me from a memory, but I had never met him before.

"Memories are like dreams, there the same the thing basically." The Doctor says.

"You've met me before then?" I ask.

"Yes, a long time ago." He says

"I don't remember." I say, I don't think I could or anyone could forget this man.

"You will." He says.

"Another question, Doctor what?" I ask. I mean surely that isn't his name, just Doctor.

"That's new, and a dangerous question." The Doctor says.

"Another question!" He says.

"You never said why'd you save me?" I say. This is the question I need an answer for.

"I told you. You were bleeding, then I saw your face and I new who you were." The Doctor tells me.

"Thank You. Thank you for saving me." I smile, I am truly grateful.

"But why leave me all the those clues on where to find you?" I ask yet another question.

"Why not just tell me? Instead of being all mysterious."

"We'll, where's the fun in that!" He smiles.

"But why not just save me and then move on with your life, why ask me here?" I ask.

The Doctor hesitates a moment, I'm assuming looking for an answer.

"I can't tell you that now." He finally says.

"Thats third time you haven't answered my questions. I came here for answers, not rain checks. Please! Secrets only make you not trust anyone." I exclaim.

"Secrets keep us safe." The Doctor says.

"Safe from what? Knowing the truth? Please, Doctor I'm asking you to tell me." I beg him.

He's silent.

"Why can't you tell me?" I cry, I'm actually crying. I just really want the truth. How we met before, why I'm here right know.

"I'm a traveler, telling you know can put you at risk in the future or in your past." He says.

"How would you know if you put me in danger?" I ask.

The Doctor steps away from me and goes to fiddle with some buttons.

"Keeping secrets is worse than lying to someone Doctor." I whisper. Not knowing if he heard me, I grab my bag and leave the TARDIS.

I run and don't look back on the impossible box. I feel the tears go down my face. I just met a man who saved me, who knows me from my past, and probably has been to some point in my future.

As I run to the school, the bell has just rung and everyone is exiting the building. I try and look for Catie and Amanda. I keep trying to wipe the tears of my face, but keep replacing them.

I hand finds my shoulder and I'm about to smack it away, thinking it's the Doctor. I turn I find Brian there.

"Care where'd you run off...Caroline what's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lie through my teeth, I probably look horrible, ref puffy eyes with tears at the brim and my hair is probably messed up from running and I have cuts on my legs because of the field.

"Your not fine. Tell me what happened?" He says.

"I'm fine nothing happened. I have to go." I say. I try to turn but he grabs my hand and stops me.

"Care your not fine...did that creep talk to you?" He asks. "Care! Answer me!"

I don't say anything. As he lets go of my hand I run away. I can hear him yell my name. I just want this day to be over with.

I just want to forget everything, the box, secrets, my past, and the mad man. I find Catie's car with her and Amanda waiting inside. I hurry toward them knowing there going to ask questions. I don't want to talk.

I just want to forget...

(Next Chapter is up! Hope you enjoyed! Hope to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!:D)

.


End file.
